


The Butterfly Effect: Part 2

by VVCaspian



Series: The Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (also harry is very smart), First Year Colin, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Verbal Bullying, Protective Harry, Revenge, Sad Colin, Second Year Harry, and fluff, oh god the fluff, please don't forget about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: The one time Colin was sad and Harry did something about it.





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 2

The first thing Harry noticed was that Colin was a little late. It was eight in the night, and Colin usually was back in the dorms by seven thirty. 

Only minutes after this revelation, Colin walked into the Common Room, biting the inside of his cheek. His camera was surprisingly not around his neck, but in his left hand, tucked into his side.

When Colin finally navigated his way to the conveniently placed bean bags, he sat down, setting his camera and his books on the table. “Hiya, Harry,” Colin said, lacking the enthusiasm he usually had. 

Ever since Harry's kissed Colin, they fell into this place where Colin was not always tailing the older, but where Harry sent smiles in the younger’s direction, and both of them were blushing afterwards.

They also started studying together, by one of the smaller fireplaces away from most of the ruckus caused by the louder of the Gryffindors.

Harry knew something was wrong. Colin was completely ‘focused’ on his work, and hadn’t uttered a single word. 

“Colin?” Harry said. The other looked up, and Harry almost gasped when he saw how red the other’s eyes were. He made up his mind. “Come here,” he said, patting the small space next to his beanbag.

Colin looked confused, but got out of his seat. As soon as he was close enough, Harry pulled him into a back hug, so the other was sitting on his lap with Harry’s glasses poking his neck uncomfortably.

“Harry!” Colin exclaimed quietly. His skin was warm to Harry’s cold nose, and when he pulled away his head, he could see the other blushing furiously as he tried to get up. “What’re- What on earth are you doing?’

Harry ignored his question and twisted the other on his lap, so that Colin was sitting sideways. “What happened?”

“What are you talking about?” Colin looked at his fingers. Fiddled with the pretty ring on his right hand. 

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Harry said. He pulled Colin a little closer. 

“I never said you were!” Colin pouted.

“Things you  _ did  _ think of me, however, were more along the lines of ‘Harry is so cool! He’s so amazing! His actions are per-  _ mph! _ ”

Colin narrowed his eyes, not removing his hand from Harry’s mouth. “You are so  _ mean _ ,” he said in pout. “Fine, I’ll tell yo-  _ ew! _ ”

Harry grinned when Colin removed his hand. 

“Harry, that was disgusting!” Colin whined. “Why did you actually  _ lick _ my hand?”

“Sorry, you were saying?” Harry deflected, a grin on his face.

“Someone called me something that was probably true, nothing else,” Colin hurried. He made a move to get off of Harry’s lap, but the older held on.

“Do not withhold the truth from me,” Harry frowned. 

“Smith called me an attention seeking something. Feel free to use your imagination,” Colin said, this time easily slipping out of Harry’s grasp. “Now can you please help me with my Potions essay?”

For the moment, the matter was dropped. And Harry, after they were both satisfied with the work they’d done, pulled Colin close into a warm hug that left the other boy with a cute smile. 

The next morning, however, found Zacharias Smith with all his homework dissolving as soon as a teacher touched it, with no possible way to trace it back to the caster or any way to fix it.

Harry smirked around his pumpkin juice.


End file.
